civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Wonders Strategy (CivBE)
If you are a budding civil engineer, and would like to beat your opponents in building every wonder in the game, then here is the strategy I use to get the job done. Setting Up The Game * Difficulty: obviously it will be much easier on lower difficulty levels but you can use this strategy on any level * Game Pace: Quick is the preferred method because slower game paces are suited more for military (domination) games * Map Size: Duel is the preferred size, as there is less competition, but you can increase this to increase the difficulty * Designate Sponsor: Pan-Asian Cooperative (10% towards Wonders, and +25% Worker speed) * Choose Colonists: Engineers (+2 in every City) * Choose Spacecraft: Fusion Reactor (Begin with 100 ) is the preferred choice as it allows you to purchase buildings in the capital. An alternative choice would be Retrograde Thrusters (Wider area for choosing where to land first city) so that you have a wider choice to position your capital next to hills and rivers. Terrain is really important to get as much Production in your city as possible. Coastal cities are also preferable, for improved trade routes, but not at the cost of good hilly terrain and rivers. * Choose Cargo: Hydroponics (Begin with extra Population in your first city) will give you the most starting production as you will have 2 tiles to work (make sure to build a worker as the first production choice). Machinery (Begin with a Worker unit) is also a valid choice as you can start improving the terrain around your capital without having to build a worker. * Choose Planet: There isn’t really a better choice here, however terrain with large land masses with lots of hills is preferred, which leave a choice between Terran World or Protean World. Priorities The priority when choosing technologies, virtues, terrain upgrades/focus, and city buildings is vital for a successful and Wonderful (sic) city. The following is the preferred priority however you can adjust this to suit your play style: # is the most important statistic, not only to build Wonders faster but also to build other city buildings that boost the other statistics. If you have an aggressive neighbour you can also very quickly switch to defensive buildings and ranged units then switch back to building wonders. Building your second city on the front lines allows that city to focus on defence while your capital can be devoted to building wonders. You can also setup trade routes with your other cities that boost production. # is the second most important priority as you must beat your competitors to unlock building the Wonders first. You can switch this priority with production if you prefer. You can also setup trade routes with other civilisations that boost science gain. # / creates a larger population which allows your city to work more tiles (to provide more production) and gain more science from population. Larger but fewer cities are the key to success as the more cities you have the more costly technologies are (Tall not wide strategy). You should only expand if you have quite a considerable surplus of health. Spacing your cities out 6 tiles apart allows for no overlap and allows you to secure more strategic resources. You only need enough health to keep pace with your city growth, so building all health buildings is unnecessary. # Energy allows you to buy buildings in the capital which devotes more time to building Wonders # allows you to gain more virtues to increase your production, science and food/health. It also allows your city border to expand faster to secure strategic and bonus resources. When choosing virtues you start by choosing 10 virtues in the Industry tree. Be sure to pick anything with production and not energy. After gaining the "+10% Production in every City" Synergy Bonus you can then switch to choosing 10 Virtues in the Knowlege tree wich produce Science. After gaining the "+10% Science in every City" synergy bonus you can switch to the Prosperity tree and you really only need 5 virtues in this tree to get the Synergy Bonus "+10% Growth in every City." Wonder/Technology Priority Just as you prioritise your statistics you should also prioritise which technologies and wonders you build first. There are other technologies which don’t have a wonder but must be researched as a pre-requisite. There are also technologies which don’t lead to wonders but are quite useful early game. Use the Production/Science/Food filters and pick thoes up along the way. * Pioneering and Planetary Survey are very useful for setting up trade routes and exploring and you should research these first. * Chemistry is a good early technology for increasing production * Ecology is a good early technology for producing Food and Geophysics is good for revealing and taping into Geothermal Wells The following is the order in which you should build your wonders with the corresponding technology that unlocks it. In brackets is the cost to unlock the technology. You can prioritize wonders with the same technology cost differently depending on your play style. You should always build all wonders at each cost level first before moving to the next cost level. # Stellar Codex - Ballistics (1) # Gene Vault - Genetic Mapping (1) # Panopticon - Defense Grid (1) # Ectogenesis Pod - Genetic Design (2) # Markov Eclipse - Transcendental Math (3) # Master Control - Autonomous Systems (3) # Drone Sphere - Swarm Robotics (3) # Crawler - Mechatronics (4) # Cynosure - Synthetic Thought (4) # Bytegeist - Swarm Intelligence (4) # Promethean - Transgenics (4) # Memetwork - Orbital Networks (4) # Precog Project - Collaborative Thought (4) # Xenodrome - Alien Ethics (4) # Mass Driver - Ballistic Lev (5) # Armasail - Synergetics (6) # Quantum Computer - Field Theory (6) # Daedalus Ladder - Augmentation (6) # Resurrection Device - Artificial Evolution (6) # Xenomalleum - Bioengineering (6) # Nanothermite - Nanotechnology (6) # Tectonic Anvil - Metamaterials (7) # Archimedes Lever - Seismic Induction (7) # Human Hive - Euthenics (7) # Holon Chamber - Hyperconductors (7) # Ansible - Exotic Matter (7) # Xenonova - Alien Materials (7) # Deep Memory - Human Conservation (7) # New Terran Myth - Human Idealism (7) Category:Strategies (CivBE) Strategy